The objectives of the study are; 1) to identify family characteristics and personality traits and beliefs that significantly effect individual decisions regarding BRCA1 testing such as, religious and spiritual beliefs and previous direct experience with cancer; 2) to characterize the impact of negative vs. positive BRCA1 test results on family relationships and psychological status; 3) to predict responses to specific counseling regarding risk status based on individual personality profiles; 4) to predict who is at greatest risk for experiencing negative effects on close relationships; 5) to assess expectations regarding testing and how these influence perceptions of risks and responses to risk notification; 6) to evaluate the impact of risk notification on the frequency of surveillance and prevention activities; and 7) to compare a client-driven pre-test session to a counselor-driven, problem-solving approach. Seventy nine participants have been enrolled in the study. To date 65 have chosen to undergo BRCA1 testing and twenty five have received their results. One participant has completed the six month follow-up telephone interview. An interim data analysis examining coping style identified all but three participants as information-seekers (by the Miller Behavioral Style Scale).